


Are They Called Earthmates Because They Smell of Earth?

by Dumb_Pen_Ren



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, little spoon, m/f but in a very bisexual way, women hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 07:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumb_Pen_Ren/pseuds/Dumb_Pen_Ren
Summary: It was nights like this that Arthur loved the most.-OR: F*ck you Arthur can be a little spoon every once in a while
Relationships: Arthur/Frey (Rune Factory)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Are They Called Earthmates Because They Smell of Earth?

It was nights like this that Arthur loved most, snuggled together with Frey holding him tight. He could spend forever in her arms, just being held in those strong and firm yet soft arms, toned from daily use farming and fighting, covered in freckles from endless hours in the sun. He hummed lightly as a warm, steady hand came to his, interlacing their fingers with his. Those hands, he mused, it was rare to ever find them without a tool, whether it be a hoe for toiling the ground, a lumbering axe, a weapon, or a brush with wooly fur stuck between the bristles. The same hands that were used for crafting elegant jewelry and forging powerful weapons, those very same hands were being used to hold Arthur’s own. That happy, sleepy thought brought a wave of emotion to his chest that he was too exhausted to name. Frey had a way of doing that, smothering him in feelings that were all exciting and wonderful and lovely. A smile crept onto his face as he felt his wife nuzzle into the back of his neck. She muttered something, a small ‘I love you’ into his hair followed by a kiss. Arthur tried to respond with an ‘I love you too’ but it came out more as a well-meaning mumble followed by a light squeezing of her hand. As he felt the lulls of sleep guiding him ever closer to slumber, he found himself wondering if they were called Earthmates because they smelled of earth.


End file.
